


scribbles down my arm

by TheLittleTrashCat



Series: love blossoms [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, i think, there are probs a bunch of mistakes but im tired af so ur gonna have to deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Virgil's boyfriend finds a new place to draw.





	scribbles down my arm

**Author's Note:**

> hrngg what are summaries 
> 
> im tired
> 
> like i was dozing off while writing this tired

Virgil was content.

He was in his most comfortable state of being - lounging against his headrest scrolling through Tumblr on his phone, pop music playing through his speaker. Except, there was something different this time.

Roman - his secret boyfriend (!!) of one week - was laying across his bed, kicking his crossed feet behind him as he drew on his sketchbook.

There were still times where he couldn't believe that he had actually gotten with Roman after so long of hopelessly pining. Of course, he was anxious about it, but so far things had been going smooth. A lot of the fights they could have had had already been fought, which Virgil was tremendously grateful for.

They still bickered, of course, but it was over small things. It also helped that they had already set some boundaries (that conversation had been prompted by an equally if not more anxious Roman, who had confessed that he didn't want to mess up or make a mistake that could have been avoided by communication. According to the internet, that was a good thing. Virgil gave him a kiss for being brave enough to start that conversation so early on, because he sure as hell wouldn't have done it himself).

Currently, they were hanging out in Virgil's room. His room-room (as Patton called them) not the Anxiety Corner (their old rooms were "corners" now) he had gone to when he had tried to duck out.

"Hey, Vigil?

"Hm?"

"Can..can I, uh..."

Virgil sat his phone down to look at his boyfriend, who had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Can I draw on your arm?" Roman blurted.

Virgil stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure," he said, pulling his left sleeve up and shifting down so he was laying in front of Roman.

Roman gave him a lopsided grin and uncapped a peach colored marker. Virgil eyed him with an amused smile as he paused, marker just above his skin, before pressing it down.

Virgil watched as he dew, trying to figure out what is was. So far, he had only drawn a bunch of small circles. Eventually, the circles gained arches, and oh, he was drawing flowers.

_ What a dork, _ Virgil thought, smiling. Roman had an adorable look of concentration on his face, seemingly unaware of how his glasses were slipping down his face. As he continued to stare, Roman's tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration, and it took all of his unknown willpower and then some to not react.

Virgil decided to settle on just watching his face, drinking in every detail until he had it committed to memory and then more, because how could he not? Eventually, though, Roman was done, and Virgil looked down at his arm and gasped.

All across his arm was a pattern of large, arch flowers, some overlapping each other, and over his pulse point was a purple heart

"That looks so good, Ro!" he gushed, grinning at the fanciful side.

Roman blushed at the praise. "Thank you. But, weren't you watching me draw..?"

"Nah," Virgil said, "I was too busy watching you."

"O-oh."

Virgil was suddenly hit with a surge of overwhelming happiness, because here was, just chilling out with his boyfriend! His boyfriend! He probably had a stupid grin on his face as he kissed Roman on the forehead and then pressed their noses together.

They were both blushing at the close contact, but they stared into each other's eyes anyways. No words were exchanged, but Virgil could hear the unspoken words all the same. They stayed there for a moment more until Roman let out a huge yawn.

Virgil chuckled as he sat up, a laugh startling out of him as Roman sat up and immediately toppled over and onto his chest. Virgil instinctively curled a hand into his hair, the other resting on his back.

"Ro, you gotta sleep in your own room sometime," Virgil chided, but he really wasn't mad. He was almost always down for cuddling with his boyfriend.

"Mmmm."

Virgil snorted. "Not even gonna give me a response, huh? I see how it is."

"Nuuuuu," Roman drawled from his lap.

"Your cuteness is gonna be the death of me," Virgil said, reaching over Roman to grab his sketchbook and markers from the bed and placing them on his nightstand, pulling off Roman's glasses and tugging the blankets over them as he clicked the lamp off, submerging them in darkness.

Virgil pressed his face into Roman's hair. "Night, Roman," he whispered softly, before letting the warm embrace of sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! im sure (if you read the first one) you noticed the timeskip! i did that so i could jump right into the fluff bc thats what this series is about!
> 
> (can you tell ive never been in a relationship before)
> 
> (life anecdote with catt: i went kayaking with my fam for three hours today! it was super fun, except that i went to bed at 12 didn't fall asleep until like 3-4ish and then woke up at 7 and im Exhausted. so uhhhh dont do that!! go to bed at a reasonable time if you have to wake up early so you aren't miserable like i was (coffee can only help so much). i also jumped in 40° (F) water! which was Cold, especially bc it was like 95 outside so that was a shocking 50° temperature change (oh and i almost lost my hat))


End file.
